1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat dissipation systems, and more particularly to shock-mounted, liquid cooled cold plate assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior liquid cooled electronic packages for aerospace applications generally have coolant lines within the package chassis which are connected to an aerospace vehicle coolant system by quick disconnects. Vibration isolators are generally mounted external to the electronics package to connect the package chassis to the vehicle structure.
Whenever the electronic package is removed care must be taken to clear the coolant lines. When the package is removed from the vehicle, the inlet and outlet quick disconnects, being of a self-sealing type, seal to trap coolant in the lines inside the package. If the temperature of the package during storage, shipment or environmental testing causes the entrapped coolant, generally water, to freeze, the coolant lines will burst or deform, requiring rebuilding of the package. Furthermore, the use of the quick disconnects limits the coolant system pressure to avoid the possibility of coolant leaks. Although each half of the quick disconnects is supposed to seal without coolant spillage when disconnected, i.e., when the electronic package is removed from the vehicle, spillage of coolant sometimes occurs within the vehicle. Leaky seals also can cause spillage within the vehicle. Therefore, it is desirable to eliminate the quick disconnects which are potential leakage points while maintaining the ability to readily remove the electronic package and to eliminate vibration.